kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayato Ichimonji/Appearances
Hayato Ichimonji appears in the following: Episodes Kamen Rider * Raid of the Demon Sabotegron * Counterattack, Sabotegron * Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus * Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus * Fossil Man: Hitodanger * Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido * Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander * Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle * Suspicious Merman Amazonia * Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol * Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! * Defeat Kinokomolg! * The Terrifying Antlion * Mukadelas Monster Classroom * Underground Monster Mogurang * Electric Monster Kuragedall * Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite * Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari * Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian * Steel Monster, Armadillong * Japan in Danger! Toadgiller's Invasion * Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes * Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus * Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan * Lightning Monster Rayking's World Darkness Plan * Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party * Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders * Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima * The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man * Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack * Graveyard Monster, Moldbinga * Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan * Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger * The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller * Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla * Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone * Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program * Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick * My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass * The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader * Monster Garaox's Sky-Flying Car * Takeshi Hongo, Cactus Monster Exposed!? * Takeshi Hongo, Transformation Impossible * Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! Kamen Rider V3 * Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! * Last Testament of the Double Riders * The Double Riders Live * V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! * Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! Kamen Rider X * The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! (flashback; archive footage) * X-Rider's Great Deadly Training (mentioned only) * G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! (mentioned only) * Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! (new footage for a fictional story) * Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! * The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! * Farewell, X-Rider (mentioned only) Kamen Rider Stronger * Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! * Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! Kamen Rider (Skyrider) * Tank and Kaijin the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders * Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship * Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Caught in Trees!! * The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Is Hiroshi also Caught in a Tree? * Help! Two Riders!! Mother Becomes a Demon * Chase, Hayato! The Kappa's Bowl Flies Through the Sky * The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? * Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... Kamen Rider Black RX * Terror Of The 100 Eyed Hag * The Four Commanders Are Banished * Defeated!! RX * Fight! All Riders * False Rider's Last Days * The Riders' All Out Charge * A Shining Tomorrow! Movies/Specials * Kamen Rider vs. Shocker * Kamen Rider V3 (film) * Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants * Five Riders vs. King Dark * All Together! Seven Kamen Riders * Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King * Kamen Rider Super-1 (film) * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * * * * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special (mentioned; picture-only) * * (tournament grade-only) Net Movies * Type4. - Quietly Listen! The Tragedy of the 20th Anniversary Rider!! * Type12. - Quietly Listen! Secret of the 26 Secrets! * Type20. - Quietly Listen! Rare Rider Road * Type21. - Get it! Can You Ready the Muffler Too!? * Type28. - Quietly Listen! Unlabeled Kamen Rider! * Type36. - Quietly Listen! Modification Truly is Life! * Type44. - Quietly Listen! Underwear, Myself and Underwear * TypeEX. - Quietly Listen! The Sole Old-Model Rider * * Boss is Abducted * Boss's Close Call Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Comics * Kamen Rider (manga) * Kamen Rider Spirits * Missing Link * Kamen Rider Den-O: April 3, 1971 Books * to be added Toys * Super Imaginative Chogokin * S.H. Figuarts Games * Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game) * Kamen Rider (video game) * * Kamen Rider: Seigi No Keifu * Kamen Rider: The Bike Race * Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride * Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes Fourze * Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation * All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 * Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis References Category:Character Appearances